the game by jesaca banicoot
by jesaca banicoot
Summary: this about three mutent kids going through live then they meet their enemys mewtwo evil shargirl a clone of sharkgirl and there is fighting in this story
1. Chapter 1

The game part 1 by jesaca banicoot

Characters are, spider boy Sharkboy Sharkboy Jr by shark girl, evil sharkgirl by mew two by that is the characters of this story.

Chapter 1

When spider boy was 3 years old he was at his dad s and moms house playing with his little brother shark boy jr. While the kids were playing inside, they overheard their parents talking about that they have a humid or mutant big sister. At lunchtime spider boy asked do we have a sister? The parents said well ok we will tell you that you boys have a sister yes, she does have powers like you too she is 5 years old.

Later that day, the professor got login and vector and said u have a little 5-year-old sister. Login said how could we have little sister. Vector said how could it be. Our mom and dad are dead. The professor said storm would tell u about it in the lab. Then login said what time the professor, said after lunch. Then vector was gone. After lunch storm said to login that we fond her at her moms and dads house alone in her room and her parents are dead now. She was 3 when we the fond her. Then login said but how can she be mine and vicors little sister. Storm said well after we fond her the professer scanned her and she has your powers login and victors super speed, so that is how she is your and victors little said ok cool, how did her parents die? Storm said I do not know we think mewtwo killed her parents. Login said mmmewtwo my enemy how dare he how dare he.

The nest day login and vector went to the Xmen School to see their little sister sharkgirl, before they went login asked professer why is she named sharkgirl. professer said well when she was little she and her little brother skarkboy jr. and their dad was feeding their sharks and them a big storm came and them sharkgirl and skarkboy jr and their dad got spitaraded and them some of their sharks fond them and said hey boys do not eat them and the sharks took them and tranded them and later they got fins and that is how she is sharkgirl. Ok that is very weird sad login. Then they went to see sharkgirl in the lab and her brother.

Chapter 2 sharkgirl powers

When login and storm was in lab working on a new gun, they hired sharkgirl and skarkboy fighting outside and them BOOM. Login and sworn went to see what happened outside. Then say saw the two kids using their powers to fright each other oh no. When storm and login went outside they saw that skarkboy and sharkgirl fighting

A new talking pokemom named mewtwo.

Chapter 3 kids vs. mewtwo

When mewtwo aribted he attacked them with a big blue powerful ball that is called shadow ball. Then sharkgirl flow up and used her power that is fire like it is called fireball built that did not work at all. Sharkboy used his shark friends to attack him but the powerful mewtwo killed them. Sharkboy did not like that at all so he became very very very very veryyyyy mad means Sharkboy became big had a lot of power like fire water big claws like wolverine from xmen. When that was happing mewtwo vanished.

Chapter 4 kids have an enemy

Sharkgirl went in her brother's lab, Sharkboy lab, and she got some weapons like a fire blaster, 10-inch rifle. When she came out his lab and the security system went off. Then an ice gun blasted at sharkgirl but she used her firepower to destroy the ice gun and she got out of his lab.

Chapter 5 sister vs. bother wwwwhat happened here in my lab ohohhhhhhhhhhh sharkgirlllllllllllllllll. Later the day sharkgirl went to her lab a copied her little brothers guns. Then mewtwo and vector came in her lab boooooom hahahahahah she laughed you two are so stupid u think u can come in without getting trapped in my lab. Ya I guiss evil sharkgirl.

Chapter 6 evil vs. good

Get us out of here evil sharkgirl said mewtwo. Ok ok ok I will hold on.

Do I get to comechole good sharkgirl and beat her up if I get u weak guys out or what? , Said evil sharkgirl. Yes u do get us outttttttttttttt nowwwwwwwwwwwwww. WAIT do I get 100,00 dollars too like u said if I get sharkgirl powers or pokemom so we can clone them? Well do I or not. Maybe sharkgirl said mewtwo. Well bye said evil sharkgirl.

Author's words

Who ever is reading this book I hope you like it. If anyone wants to make a movie out of this you have to use the chatatore I listed. Here is a example of the characters, Chris as Sharkboy, Sharkboy jr Spiderman spite boy, Sarah as sharkgirl evil sharkgirl Nathan mewtwo, and have Hugh Jackson as login and the guy who played as vecture in xmen origin wolverine.


	2. Chapter 2 sharkgirls powers

The game part 1 by jesaca banicoot

Characters are, spider boy Sharkboy Sharkboy Jr by Chris, shark girl, evil sharkgirl by Sarah, mew two by Nathan that is the characters of this story.

Chapter 1

When spider boy was 3 years old he was at his dad s and moms house playing with his little brother shark boy jr. While the kids were playing inside, they overheard their parents talking about that they have a humid or mutant big sister. At lunchtime spider boy asked do we have a sister? The parents said well ok we will tell you that you boys have a sister yes, she does have powers like you too she is 5 years old.

Later that day, the professor got login and vector and said u have a little 5-year-old sister. Login said how could we have little sister. Vector said how could it be. Our mom and dad are dead. The professor said storm would tell u about it in the lab. Then login said what time the professor, said after lunch. Then vector was gone. After lunch storm said to login that we fond her at her moms and dads house alone in her room and her parents are dead now. She was 3 when we the fond her. Then login said but how can she be mine and vicors little sister. Storm said well after we fond her the professer scanned her and she has your powers login and victors super speed, so that is how she is your and victors little said ok cool, how did her parents die? Storm said I do not know we think mewtwo killed her parents. Login said mmmewtwo my enemy how dare he how dare he.

The nest day login and vector went to the Xmen School to see their little sister sharkgirl, before they went login asked professer why is she named sharkgirl. professer said well when she was little she and her little brother skarkboy jr. and their dad was feeding their sharks and them a big storm came and them sharkgirl and skarkboy jr and their dad got spitaraded and them some of their sharks fond them and said hey boys do not eat them and the sharks took them and tranded them and later they got fins and that is how she is sharkgirl. Ok that is very weird sad login. Then they went to see sharkgirl in the lab and her brother.

Chapter 2 sharkgirl powers

When login and storm was in lab working on a new gun, they hired sharkgirl and skarkboy fighting outside and them BOOM. Login and sworn went to see what happened outside. Then say saw the two kids using their powers to fright each other oh no. When storm and login went outside they saw that skarkboy and sharkgirl fighting

A new talking pokemom named mewtwo.

Chapter 3 kids vs. mewtwo

When mewtwo aribted he attacked them with a big blue powerful ball that is called shadow ball. Then sharkgirl flow up and used her power that is fire like it is called fireball built that did not work at all. Sharkboy used his shark friends to attack him but the powerful mewtwo killed them. Sharkboy did not like that at all so he became very very very very veryyyyy mad means Sharkboy became big had a lot of power like fire water big claws like wolverine from xmen. When that was happing mewtwo vanished.

Chapter 4 kids have an enemy

Sharkgirl went in her brother's lab, Sharkboy lab, and she got some weapons like a fire blaster, 10-inch rifle. When she came out his lab and the security system went off. Then an ice gun blasted at sharkgirl but she used her firepower to destroy the ice gun and she got out of his lab.

Chapter 5 sister vs. bother wwwwhat happened here in my lab ohohhhhhhhhhhh sharkgirlllllllllllllllll. Later the day sharkgirl went to her lab a copied her little brothers guns. Then mewtwo and vector came in her lab boooooom hahahahahah she laughed you two are so stupid u think u can come in without getting trapped in my lab. Ya I guiss evil sharkgirl.

Chapter 6 evil vs. good

Get us out of here evil sharkgirl said mewtwo. Ok ok ok I will hold on.

Do I get to comechole good sharkgirl and beat her up if I get u weak guys out or what? , Said evil sharkgirl. Yes u do get us outttttttttttttt nowwwwwwwwwwwwww. WAIT do I get 100,00 dollars too like u said if I get sharkgirl powers or pokemom so we can clone them? Well do I or not. Maybe sharkgirl said mewtwo. Well bye said evil sharkgirl.

Author's words

Who ever is reading this book I hope you like it. If anyone wants to make a movie out of this you have to use the chatatore I listed. Here is a example of the characters, Chris as Sharkboy, Sharkboy jr Spiderman spite boy, Sarah as sharkgirl evil sharkgirl Nathan mewtwo, and have Hugh Jackson as login and the guy who played as vecture in xmen origin wolverine.


	3. Chapter 3 kids vs mewtwo

The game part 1 by jesaca banicoot

Characters are, spider boy Sharkboy Sharkboy Jr by Chris, shark girl, evil sharkgirl by Sarah, mew two by Nathan that is the characters of this story.

Chapter 1

When spider boy was 3 years old he was at his dad s and moms house playing with his little brother shark boy jr. While the kids were playing inside, they overheard their parents talking about that they have a humid or mutant big sister. At lunchtime spider boy asked do we have a sister? The parents said well ok we will tell you that you boys have a sister yes, she does have powers like you too she is 5 years old.

Later that day, the professor got login and vector and said u have a little 5-year-old sister. Login said how could we have little sister. Vector said how could it be. Our mom and dad are dead. The professor said storm would tell u about it in the lab. Then login said what time the professor, said after lunch. Then vector was gone. After lunch storm said to login that we fond her at her moms and dads house alone in her room and her parents are dead now. She was 3 when we the fond her. Then login said but how can she be mine and vicors little sister. Storm said well after we fond her the professer scanned her and she has your powers login and victors super speed, so that is how she is your and victors little said ok cool, how did her parents die? Storm said I do not know we think mewtwo killed her parents. Login said mmmewtwo my enemy how dare he how dare he.

The nest day login and vector went to the Xmen School to see their little sister sharkgirl, before they went login asked professer why is she named sharkgirl. professer said well when she was little she and her little brother skarkboy jr. and their dad was feeding their sharks and them a big storm came and them sharkgirl and skarkboy jr and their dad got spitaraded and them some of their sharks fond them and said hey boys do not eat them and the sharks took them and tranded them and later they got fins and that is how she is sharkgirl. Ok that is very weird sad login. Then they went to see sharkgirl in the lab and her brother.

Chapter 2 sharkgirl powers

When login and storm was in lab working on a new gun, they hired sharkgirl and skarkboy fighting outside and them BOOM. Login and sworn went to see what happened outside. Then say saw the two kids using their powers to fright each other oh no. When storm and login went outside they saw that skarkboy and sharkgirl fighting

A new talking pokemom named mewtwo.

Chapter 3 kids vs. mewtwo

When mewtwo aribted he attacked them with a big blue powerful ball that is called shadow ball. Then sharkgirl flow up and used her power that is fire like it is called fireball built that did not work at all. Sharkboy used his shark friends to attack him but the powerful mewtwo killed them. Sharkboy did not like that at all so he became very very very very veryyyyy mad means Sharkboy became big had a lot of power like fire water big claws like wolverine from xmen. When that was happing mewtwo vanished.

Chapter 4 kids have an enemy

Sharkgirl went in her brother's lab, Sharkboy lab, and she got some weapons like a fire blaster, 10-inch rifle. When she came out his lab and the security system went off. Then an ice gun blasted at sharkgirl but she used her firepower to destroy the ice gun and she got out of his lab.

Chapter 5 sister vs. bother wwwwhat happened here in my lab ohohhhhhhhhhhh sharkgirlllllllllllllllll. Later the day sharkgirl went to her lab a copied her little brothers guns. Then mewtwo and vector came in her lab boooooom hahahahahah she laughed you two are so stupid u think u can come in without getting trapped in my lab. Ya I guiss evil sharkgirl.

Chapter 6 evil vs. good

Get us out of here evil sharkgirl said mewtwo. Ok ok ok I will hold on.

Do I get to comechole good sharkgirl and beat her up if I get u weak guys out or what? , Said evil sharkgirl. Yes u do get us outttttttttttttt nowwwwwwwwwwwwww. WAIT do I get 100,00 dollars too like u said if I get sharkgirl powers or pokemom so we can clone them? Well do I or not. Maybe sharkgirl said mewtwo. Well bye said evil sharkgirl.

Author's words

Who ever is reading this book I hope you like it. If anyone wants to make a movie out of this you have to use the chatatore I listed. Here is a example of the characters, Chris as Sharkboy, Sharkboy jr Spiderman spite boy, Sarah as sharkgirl evil sharkgirl Nathan mewtwo, and have Hugh Jackson as login and the guy who played as vecture in xmen origin wolverine.


	4. Chapter 4 the kids have a enemy

The game part 1 by jesaca banicoot

Characters are, spider boy Sharkboy Sharkboy Jr by Chris, shark girl, evil sharkgirl by Sarah, mew two by Nathan that is the characters of this story.

Chapter 1

When spider boy was 3 years old he was at his dad s and moms house playing with his little brother shark boy jr. While the kids were playing inside, they overheard their parents talking about that they have a humid or mutant big sister. At lunchtime spider boy asked do we have a sister? The parents said well ok we will tell you that you boys have a sister yes, she does have powers like you too she is 5 years old.

Later that day, the professor got login and vector and said u have a little 5-year-old sister. Login said how could we have little sister. Vector said how could it be. Our mom and dad are dead. The professor said storm would tell u about it in the lab. Then login said what time the professor, said after lunch. Then vector was gone. After lunch storm said to login that we fond her at her moms and dads house alone in her room and her parents are dead now. She was 3 when we the fond her. Then login said but how can she be mine and vicors little sister. Storm said well after we fond her the professer scanned her and she has your powers login and victors super speed, so that is how she is your and victors little said ok cool, how did her parents die? Storm said I do not know we think mewtwo killed her parents. Login said mmmewtwo my enemy how dare he how dare he.

The nest day login and vector went to the Xmen School to see their little sister sharkgirl, before they went login asked professer why is she named sharkgirl. professer said well when she was little she and her little brother skarkboy jr. and their dad was feeding their sharks and them a big storm came and them sharkgirl and skarkboy jr and their dad got spitaraded and them some of their sharks fond them and said hey boys do not eat them and the sharks took them and tranded them and later they got fins and that is how she is sharkgirl. Ok that is very weird sad login. Then they went to see sharkgirl in the lab and her brother.

Chapter 2 sharkgirl powers

When login and storm was in lab working on a new gun, they hired sharkgirl and skarkboy fighting outside and them BOOM. Login and sworn went to see what happened outside. Then say saw the two kids using their powers to fright each other oh no. When storm and login went outside they saw that skarkboy and sharkgirl fighting

A new talking pokemom named mewtwo.

Chapter 3 kids vs. mewtwo

When mewtwo aribted he attacked them with a big blue powerful ball that is called shadow ball. Then sharkgirl flow up and used her power that is fire like it is called fireball built that did not work at all. Sharkboy used his shark friends to attack him but the powerful mewtwo killed them. Sharkboy did not like that at all so he became very very very very veryyyyy mad means Sharkboy became big had a lot of power like fire water big claws like wolverine from xmen. When that was happing mewtwo vanished.

Chapter 4 kids have an enemy

Sharkgirl went in her brother's lab, Sharkboy lab, and she got some weapons like a fire blaster, 10-inch rifle. When she came out his lab and the security system went off. Then an ice gun blasted at sharkgirl but she used her firepower to destroy the ice gun and she got out of his lab.

Chapter 5 sister vs. bother wwwwhat happened here in my lab ohohhhhhhhhhhh sharkgirlllllllllllllllll. Later the day sharkgirl went to her lab a copied her little brothers guns. Then mewtwo and vector came in her lab boooooom hahahahahah she laughed you two are so stupid u think u can come in without getting trapped in my lab. Ya I guiss evil sharkgirl.

Chapter 6 evil vs. good

Get us out of here evil sharkgirl said mewtwo. Ok ok ok I will hold on.

Do I get to comechole good sharkgirl and beat her up if I get u weak guys out or what? , Said evil sharkgirl. Yes u do get us outttttttttttttt nowwwwwwwwwwwwww. WAIT do I get 100,00 dollars too like u said if I get sharkgirl powers or pokemom so we can clone them? Well do I or not. Maybe sharkgirl said mewtwo. Well bye said evil sharkgirl.

Author's words

Who ever is reading this book I hope you like it. If anyone wants to make a movie out of this you have to use the chatatore I listed. Here is a example of the characters, Chris as Sharkboy, Sharkboy jr Spiderman spite boy, Sarah as sharkgirl evil sharkgirl Nathan mewtwo, and have Hugh Jackson as login and the guy who played as vecture in xmen origin wolverine.


	5. Chapter 5 sister vs brother

The game part 1 by jesaca banicoot

Characters are, spider boy Sharkboy Sharkboy Jr by Chris, shark girl, evil sharkgirl by Sarah, mew two by Nathan that is the characters of this story.

Chapter 1

When spider boy was 3 years old he was at his dad s and moms house playing with his little brother shark boy jr. While the kids were playing inside, they overheard their parents talking about that they have a humid or mutant big sister. At lunchtime spider boy asked do we have a sister? The parents said well ok we will tell you that you boys have a sister yes, she does have powers like you too she is 5 years old.

Later that day, the professor got login and vector and said u have a little 5-year-old sister. Login said how could we have little sister. Vector said how could it be. Our mom and dad are dead. The professor said storm would tell u about it in the lab. Then login said what time the professor, said after lunch. Then vector was gone. After lunch storm said to login that we fond her at her moms and dads house alone in her room and her parents are dead now. She was 3 when we the fond her. Then login said but how can she be mine and vicors little sister. Storm said well after we fond her the professer scanned her and she has your powers login and victors super speed, so that is how she is your and victors little said ok cool, how did her parents die? Storm said I do not know we think mewtwo killed her parents. Login said mmmewtwo my enemy how dare he how dare he.

The nest day login and vector went to the Xmen School to see their little sister sharkgirl, before they went login asked professer why is she named sharkgirl. professer said well when she was little she and her little brother skarkboy jr. and their dad was feeding their sharks and them a big storm came and them sharkgirl and skarkboy jr and their dad got spitaraded and them some of their sharks fond them and said hey boys do not eat them and the sharks took them and tranded them and later they got fins and that is how she is sharkgirl. Ok that is very weird sad login. Then they went to see sharkgirl in the lab and her brother.

Chapter 2 sharkgirl powers

When login and storm was in lab working on a new gun, they hired sharkgirl and skarkboy fighting outside and them BOOM. Login and sworn went to see what happened outside. Then say saw the two kids using their powers to fright each other oh no. When storm and login went outside they saw that skarkboy and sharkgirl fighting

A new talking pokemom named mewtwo.

Chapter 3 kids vs. mewtwo

When mewtwo aribted he attacked them with a big blue powerful ball that is called shadow ball. Then sharkgirl flow up and used her power that is fire like it is called fireball built that did not work at all. Sharkboy used his shark friends to attack him but the powerful mewtwo killed them. Sharkboy did not like that at all so he became very very very very veryyyyy mad means Sharkboy became big had a lot of power like fire water big claws like wolverine from xmen. When that was happing mewtwo vanished.

Chapter 4 kids have an enemy

Sharkgirl went in her brother's lab, Sharkboy lab, and she got some weapons like a fire blaster, 10-inch rifle. When she came out his lab and the security system went off. Then an ice gun blasted at sharkgirl but she used her firepower to destroy the ice gun and she got out of his lab.

Chapter 5 sister vs. bother wwwwhat happened here in my lab ohohhhhhhhhhhh sharkgirlllllllllllllllll. Later the day sharkgirl went to her lab a copied her little brothers guns. Then mewtwo and vector came in her lab boooooom hahahahahah she laughed you two are so stupid u think u can come in without getting trapped in my lab. Ya I guiss evil sharkgirl.

Chapter 6 evil vs. good

Get us out of here evil sharkgirl said mewtwo. Ok ok ok I will hold on.

Do I get to comechole good sharkgirl and beat her up if I get u weak guys out or what? , Said evil sharkgirl. Yes u do get us outttttttttttttt nowwwwwwwwwwwwww. WAIT do I get 100,00 dollars too like u said if I get sharkgirl powers or pokemom so we can clone them? Well do I or not. Maybe sharkgirl said mewtwo. Well bye said evil sharkgirl.

Author's words

Who ever is reading this book I hope you like it. If anyone wants to make a movie out of this you have to use the chatatore I listed. Here is a example of the characters, Chris as Sharkboy, Sharkboy jr Spiderman spite boy, Sarah as sharkgirl evil sharkgirl Nathan mewtwo, and have Hugh Jackson as login and the guy who played as vecture in xmen origin wolverine.


	6. Chapter 6  evil vs good

The game part 1 by jesaca banicoot

Characters are, spider boy Sharkboy Sharkboy Jr by Chris, shark girl, evil sharkgirl by Sarah, mew two by Nathan that is the characters of this story.

Chapter 1

When spider boy was 3 years old he was at his dad s and moms house playing with his little brother shark boy jr. While the kids were playing inside, they overheard their parents talking about that they have a humid or mutant big sister. At lunchtime spider boy asked do we have a sister? The parents said well ok we will tell you that you boys have a sister yes, she does have powers like you too she is 5 years old.

Later that day, the professor got login and vector and said u have a little 5-year-old sister. Login said how could we have little sister. Vector said how could it be. Our mom and dad are dead. The professor said storm would tell u about it in the lab. Then login said what time the professor, said after lunch. Then vector was gone. After lunch storm said to login that we fond her at her moms and dads house alone in her room and her parents are dead now. She was 3 when we the fond her. Then login said but how can she be mine and vicors little sister. Storm said well after we fond her the professer scanned her and she has your powers login and victors super speed, so that is how she is your and victors little said ok cool, how did her parents die? Storm said I do not know we think mewtwo killed her parents. Login said mmmewtwo my enemy how dare he how dare he.

The nest day login and vector went to the Xmen School to see their little sister sharkgirl, before they went login asked professer why is she named sharkgirl. professer said well when she was little she and her little brother skarkboy jr. and their dad was feeding their sharks and them a big storm came and them sharkgirl and skarkboy jr and their dad got spitaraded and them some of their sharks fond them and said hey boys do not eat them and the sharks took them and tranded them and later they got fins and that is how she is sharkgirl. Ok that is very weird sad login. Then they went to see sharkgirl in the lab and her brother.

Chapter 2 sharkgirl powers

When login and storm was in lab working on a new gun, they hired sharkgirl and skarkboy fighting outside and them BOOM. Login and sworn went to see what happened outside. Then say saw the two kids using their powers to fright each other oh no. When storm and login went outside they saw that skarkboy and sharkgirl fighting

A new talking pokemom named mewtwo.

Chapter 3 kids vs. mewtwo

When mewtwo aribted he attacked them with a big blue powerful ball that is called shadow ball. Then sharkgirl flow up and used her power that is fire like it is called fireball built that did not work at all. Sharkboy used his shark friends to attack him but the powerful mewtwo killed them. Sharkboy did not like that at all so he became very very very very veryyyyy mad means Sharkboy became big had a lot of power like fire water big claws like wolverine from xmen. When that was happing mewtwo vanished.

Chapter 4 kids have an enemy

Sharkgirl went in her brother's lab, Sharkboy lab, and she got some weapons like a fire blaster, 10-inch rifle. When she came out his lab and the security system went off. Then an ice gun blasted at sharkgirl but she used her firepower to destroy the ice gun and she got out of his lab.

Chapter 5 sister vs. bother wwwwhat happened here in my lab ohohhhhhhhhhhh sharkgirlllllllllllllllll. Later the day sharkgirl went to her lab a copied her little brothers guns. Then mewtwo and vector came in her lab boooooom hahahahahah she laughed you two are so stupid u think u can come in without getting trapped in my lab. Ya I guiss evil sharkgirl.

Chapter 6 evil vs. good

Get us out of here evil sharkgirl said mewtwo. Ok ok ok I will hold on.

Do I get to comechole good sharkgirl and beat her up if I get u weak guys out or what? , Said evil sharkgirl. Yes u do get us outttttttttttttt nowwwwwwwwwwwwww. WAIT do I get 100,00 dollars too like u said if I get sharkgirl powers or pokemom so we can clone them? Well do I or not. Maybe sharkgirl said mewtwo. Well bye said evil sharkgirl.

Author's words

Who ever is reading this book I hope you like it. If anyone wants to make a movie out of this you have to use the chatatore I listed. Here is a example of the characters, Chris as Sharkboy, Sharkboy jr Spiderman spite boy, Sarah as sharkgirl evil sharkgirl Nathan mewtwo, and have Hugh Jackson as login and the guy who played as vecture in xmen origin wolverine.


End file.
